


Tell Her That She's Wanted

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, but just in case: thats a thing minorly here, im p sure its implied in canon that kris and noe are childhood friends, kris uses they/them pronouns, sort of? suz just feels bad and noe makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Noelle finally decides to confess to Susie! Except it doesn't go the way she planned...





	Tell Her That She's Wanted

After school let out, Noelle had hurried to her locker. She had an important task to fulfill. Today was going to be the day-she had gathered up her courage and even bought her a present.  
Today, Noelle would ask Susie to go on a date.  
It was going to be romantic, she thought, she'd present the gift and say a smooth line and Susie would be utterly wooed.  
So Noelle wasn't sure why she was standing, petrified, a few yards away from Susie's locker.  
Then again, she didn't expect to see....this.  
Susie was by her locker as expected, but Kris was also there. And Susie did not look happy.  
She was leaning over them, fist on her locker door, teeth bared, probably breathing in their face. To anyone else, Kris would've looked as unbothered as usual. But Noelle, having been friends with Kris her entire life, could see that they were at least a little troubled from the quirk in their eyebrow.  
"What do you _mean_ you have something else to do?" Susie growled.  
Kris opened their mouth to speak, but Susie slammed her fist on her locker and then pulled her hand away. Kris nervously side-eyed the dent she had left there before looking back to see her not facing them at all, and thankfully for Noelle she didn't seem to notice her, either.  
"Whatever," she said, "I'll just go without you. I don't need you to have an adventure in the dark world."  
"You do if you want to go home," Kris said. Susie didn't stir. Noelle found herself growing confused, but at this point she was too invested to back down. Plus, fear was preventing her hooves from moving, keeping her in place.  
Susie finally tilted her head to look at Kris, she she spoke in a tone gentler than Noelle has ever heard from her.  
"What makes you think I want to go home?"  
Noelle suddenly wished she had talked to Susie sooner. How long had she been feeling like this?  
Kris just stood, silent, and so Susie went on.  
"Nobody will notice if i'm gone. And even if they do, they'll probably celebrate." Susie threw her hands up for emphasis. "Heck, one little kid in the dark world made me feel more accepted and cared for in LESS THEN A DAY than a whole town full of so-called friendly people could in SEVENTEEN YEARS."  
Susie exhaled, and turned back to Kris. She grabbed their shirt and lifted them to look in their eyes. "So whatever. I'm going back." She dropped them, and they landed right on their butt. Susie looked down on them, keeping eye contact the whole time. "Go hang out with the grocery store owner's brother. It's not like I care."  
Kris scrambled to get up and ran off. They said a quick "hi" to Noelle as they passed by her.  
She watched them as they went by, and when her eyes went back to Susie, she looked surprised. Noelle amd Susie stared at each other for a moment or so, a deafening silsnce resonating throughout the hall. Afterwards, Susie sighed.  
"Hey," She said, "Didn't see ya there...You didn't, uh....how long were you standing there?"  
"I-I s-" Noelle started, but Susie cut her off.  
"Don't even bother answering. You saw everything, didn't you?"  
Noelle just nodded, and Susie sighed again.  
"Great. Because everyone just _has_ to catch me at the worst possible moment lately."  
Susie started to walk away, but Noelle stepped forward, the iron grip of fear vanishing.  
"Sus-Susie, wait! It..It's not true!"  
Susie turned her head back to look at her. "What's not true?"  
"Wha-what you said," Noelle said with more confidence than she knew she even had, "About...about nobody caring about you. It's absolutely not true."  
Susie turned her body fully and crossed her arms. "Why should I believe you?"  
"Because _I_ care about you, Susie!" Noelle shouted. "I've cared about you for a long time now, I just haven't had the confidence to talk to you! I think you're super cool and i've always believed there's some good in you!" Now or never, Noelle, her brain screamed, and she decided to take the leap. "I...I even have a crush on you! So please don't be sad. Somebody does care about you."  
Susie stared at her, honest-to-god surprised. She blinked a few times, and her posture relaxed.  
Susie stepped towards Noelle. Noelle stood her ground, but Susie meant no harm.  
"You..." She started, but shook her head. "Is..is this a prank? This has to be a prank."  
"Nope," Noelle said, cheeks burning. "I-I even got you a gift." Noelle held up the bag of chalk with Susie's name written in pretty cursive on the outside. The I was dotted with a heart.  
Susie took the bag, inspected it, looked inside, reread her own name in that pretty script a thousand times before looking back up at Noelle.  
Wordlessly, she pulled her in for a hug. Noelle hugged back, knowing now that she needed it.  
"You don't have to feel the same way about me," Noelle said, "I'll continue being your friend no matter what."  
Susie sniffled. Was she crying? "No, I....I like you too. I have for a while, I just never dreamed you'd....." Susie sniffled again, and Noelle pat her back.  
Susie wiped her eyes with her arm and the pulled back to look Noelle in the eyes.  
"I have so much cool stuff to show you."  
Before Noelle could say anything else, Susie grabbed her hand and started for the supply closet.


End file.
